


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bad Boy Park Jisung (NCT), College Student Donghyuck, College Student Haechan, College Students NCT, College Students NCT Dream, Developing Relationship, Dramedy, Gang Member Jisung, Gang leader Mark, Kidnapping, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Minor Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Minor Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Na Jaemin-centric, Opposites Attract, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Photography Student Na Jaemin, Rescue, Romantic Comedy, Whump, Work In Progress, college student jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

"Have any of you guys seen Jisung around lately?"

Donghyuck looked up when he heard Lucas' question and a quick look to the side told him that Jaemin did too."And you haven't?"The youngest of the three asked,hoping that he didn't come across as too rude.


End file.
